Forever and Always
by DragonXXTiger
Summary: Forever and always. Til death do we part. The meaning of love, can it be determined? Is love just a word? A tragic love story fanfic of Natsu and Lucy.
1. Chapter 1: Loves Lies

**OK, technically this is my first fanfic soooooooo ... enjoy? :3 **

**Forever And Always**

**Chapter 1: Loves Lies**

_She once asked me what love is, she asked me to explain the beating of her heart. Back then i could not answer, but now I finally can, though she will never hear. _

_Love is pain_

_Love is regret _

_Love is sacrifice_

_Love is the words of the heart, unspoken. _

_Lucy Heartfillia, Come back to me, I will not accept your eternal rest, though time may continue to flow, though the world will not stop, I cannot accept what fate has decided. _

_Since your death the rain has yet to stop, you were the warmth in my heart, you were the light at the end of the tunnel and now you are gone, all that is left is a will to fight. I will keep fighting, keep trying, for your sake, and might our paths entwine again. _

Natsu Dragneel woke from his slumber and heard rain drumming on the roof, he lay there as if in a trance, when he lifted his head to look out the window he saw the rain seem to paint images in the air.

Only yesterday was Lucy Heartfillia murdered, Natsu cried, and he cried, calling upon the heavens to bring her back yet he could not turn back the clock. That day he let his emotions out, he begged to the heavens and screamed his true feelings to the world, screamed until his voice was hoarse. Until all that remained was his spirit and even that was crushed, there is a point, a point where one can no longer despair.

Now he lay in Lucy's bed, in the house he used to storm, once full of life, now cold, dark and gray. A lone knock echoes across the house, Natsu staggers to open the door...

**~Chapter 1 End~**

**A/N: Sorry its so short, im gonna make the next chapter longer :3 Please review **


	2. Chapter 2 : What Life Binds Us To

**Chapter 2: What life Binds us to **

_Why do you make it so hard, so hard for me to leave. _

_I can't bear to see you cry, don't despair, be strong _

_My memories fade but you stay in my heart _

_You are the last sight I see in life and in death _

_Though my last wish is for us to be together once more_

_The next best thing_

_Is If the rest of your days _

_Will be safe and sound _

_Even if I am not by your side _

_If death is what parts us _

_Then is life what binds us? _

Lucy Heartfillia drifted into her eternal sleep with Natsu's face burned into her mind. All the words she had yet to say dropped off her lips, then finally she died. She witnessed neither Natsu's pain nor felt her own, there was only darkness. Death was empty, death was the blank, emotions and color ceased to exist. Yet Lucy's love burnt strong, within the void, her steady heartbeat rung. Within the shadows her determination was heard. Lucy remembered, she remembered her friends at Fairytail and remembered Natsu's face, smiling and cheerful. Tears burned their way down her cheeks, dripped and fell, hitting the now solid ground. Lucy opened her eyes to Magnolia...

**A/N: Yesh this was also very short i will make the next one legit, these are shorts cause they are state of minds :3 Once again please review **


	3. Chapter 3: Friends And Promises

**Chapter 3: Friends and Promises **

_When the sun goes down _

_And the sky shades purple_

_When the stars _

_Shine a dance_

_Across the endless night_

_Only then _

_Will my _

_Heartbeat slow. _

Natsu Dragneel opened the door and was shocked to see the smiling, encouraging faces of Gray and Erza. Happy flew just behind them, holding back tears. Yet despite his friends Natsu could only stare, stare at the blank gap where lucy would stand before. There was a hole in their team and a hole in his heart, both of which, no other could replace.

"Natsu..." Gray spoke worryingly and eyed Natsu carefully, as if he would break at a moments notice.

"Come to see the Sakura trees with us." Erza said firmly, finishing Grays sentence.

_Things Break_

_Friends Leave_

_Lovers Die _

_And life goes on. _

_Time _

_Does not stop._

_The world _

_Remembers not. _

Cheery voices drifted down the path, lights shone bright over the night sky, lanterns hung high. The trio and the flying blue cat arrived at the Sakura blooming festival. Colors so vibrant shone in the trees, petals danced as they fell. "_Enough, Leave the past behind, the future is now_" Natsu grimaced and trudged on. Lucy's image shimmered into his head.

He ran. He ran and he ran. Away from the Festival, away from the memories.

Erza took a step and attempted to follow but Gray stopped her. "Let him figure it out ... alone"

Every step felt like a step away from reality. Lucy was gone yet Natsu refused to accept it. He ran until he reached back to Lucy's house and froze in front of the door. A girl with striking blonde hair stood with her back to him, clothed in white. He begun to run.

"Lucy... Lucy... LUCYYYY!"

_I will never leave _

_Your side again._

_Until the end_

_I will stay ._

_As long as_

_You still _

_Want me_

_By your side. _

_I will _

_Protect you _

_Always. _

Natsu reached out his hand forward... and collapsed straight through the girl in white, as if she were transparent ...

"Why?... Why?" Nastu held his grazed hands in front of his face and wept. "Why cant i hold you?"...

**A/N: Ok that was slightlyyyyy longer :3 i just cant seem to write long chapters, hopefully the next chapter will be longer. . AHHH y no one review D: **


	4. Chapter 4: Spirit

**Chapter 4: Spirit **

The wind was still. The constant howling halted. An eerie silence hung across the air. As if shadows of the night swallowed the sound.

Natsu looked back with tears forming around his eyes. He ignored the pain on his hands and knees, crimson blood steadily flowing a path down to the ground.

Lucy's voice flowed out like a broken radio, static and shattered.

Voicing three words before being carried away by the wind, her figure disappearing with the rising sun. Warmth crept into the streets and morning came to Magnolia. Natsu knelt alone on the middle of the road. Even as hours went by and residents came out of their houses, Natsu did not move, only sobbed slightly.

_A Garden of Roses, wilted. _

_A Collection of Secrets, spilled. _

_A Heart, Broken._

Footsteps...

Echoing...

Whispers...

Gentle beating of wings..

Blue..

Fragments...

A picture frame view, the closing and opening of shutters. Each scene different from the next. A woman with two weeping children, two men blushed red, drinking beer and finally a scarlet haired girl accompanied by a flying blue cat. The pink haired boy rose his head and spoke with renewed determination, a slight shake in his voice.

"She was here"

"Lucy was here"

The girls reply was cold as the steel she wore. Piercing and strong.

"Lucy Heartfillia is dead, get it into your head"

Natsu stood, spreading gravel across the floor, rising dust into the air. Tears still hung on his face, wounds opened again. He rose an accusative finger at Erza and shouted.

"Lucy is alive. I saw her, I heard her, I will wait, as long as it takes, for her to come back."

His body caught fire as he ran off, Erza stood with a sorrowful face and sighed, watching the light of his fire run into the distance then she turned back to Fairytail.

_I now walk this path alone _

_You were by my side. _

_But now you are gone. _

_The path seems too wide._

* * *

**A/N: If you don't review i will cut you ._. xD nah jokes but do review please :3 Ciao **


	5. Chapter 5: Reunion

**Chapter 5: Reunion **

_What is the color of Death? _

_Some say it is black as the darkest night. _

_Others say it is white as fresh snow. _

_Yet i believe it is neither. _

_Death has no color. _

_Death is only empty. _

Water lapped gently against the sandy beach. It was night again and Natsu sat in front of Lucys house. Yet another day of longing, of despair, of a heart that refused to stop hurting. The stars blinked melodically and the moon shone brighter then it had in a long time. Small animals gathered around him as if they felt his pain. The arrogant, care free, reckless man was gone. Death had tamed the Dragon.

He sits, waiting, a clock chimes once. The sound echoes and resonates. The blonde mage comes again. No longer a blurry image, Lucy steps from thin air into Natsu's embrace. A hug. Tears. A kiss. The girls face turns a deep shade of red. But the boy held her tightly, he would never let her go, for fear that she would disappear once more. Lucy's familiar scent calmed him and for a minute they just stayed like that. In each others arms. Many questions hung on both their lips but neither spoke, for they both wished the moment to last forever.


End file.
